1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detector and method of fabricating a detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers within brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
The detection of ultraviolet (UV) light has applications in planetary imaging and spectroscopy, astronomy, medical imaging, high energy particle physics, and communications. One major challenge facing ultraviolet (UV) detection is visible or solar rejection, as UV photons in bands of interest are often greatly outnumbered by visible photons, effectively reducing the signal to noise ratio. Silicon sensors can be modified, through a technique invented at the Jet Propulsion Laboratory (JPL) called delta-doping, to have very high quantum efficiency in the UV, but this high efficiency is maintained throughout the visible as well. Therefore, sensing applications requiring selective UV detection often utilize wide bandgap based systems such as microchannel plates or photomultiplier tubes. An all-solid-state alternative that could provide similar UV selectivity could result in significant improvements to detector performance and complexity.